


I just want to stay high with you

by Skylar102



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Derek Hale as Superman, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Secret Identity, Stiles Stilinski as Lois Lane, blink and you miss it miscommunication, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: It's their two year anniversary and Derek is ready to tell Stiles the truth
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 316





	I just want to stay high with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the lovely thatnerdemily who's been talking Sterek to me nonstop this past week and a half <3
> 
> Sterek was one of the first ships I was really into like _reeaaaaallly_ into when I first joined fandom culture. I recently rediscovered my love for these two idiots and have been on a Sterek binge.
> 
> Tyler Hoechlin as Superman is a GIFT and I would die for him
> 
> Title from Stay High by Brittany Howard

He’s going to tell him. Stiles deserves the truth from him, especially if he wants this to be long term. And he does, but he can’t keep his secret identity from his partner if he wants this relationship to last. Their two year anniversary is coming up. Just thinking about the fact that he’s been dating Stiles for two years makes his heart flutter. He’s never felt this way about anyone before. 

It has to be just right. Which is why he talks his mother into changing their barn into a cozy dinner setting. Fairy lights are strewn across the rafters while flowers are wrapped around the posts. Ribbons decorate the farming equipment. In the center of the barn is a small wooden table and two chairs Derek personally made himself. The dark oak standing out against the soft cream colors of the table cloth and dining utensils. 

He got his mother to help him cook a wonderful meal in the kitchen, which she soon kicked him out of because his nerves were getting too much to handle. So he sat outside on the porch, staring at the barn. Stiles will be here any moment, that last text he got from his boyfriend said he was 20 minutes out. Derek has never felt this nervous and scared before in his life. For god’s sake, he fights aliens and monsters from other planets for a living. 

The square velvet box weighs heavy in his pocket, a reminder of what tonight is really about. He was going to ask Stiles to marry him. With marriage comes full trust and honesty with your partner. Not that Derek never trusted Stiles. That man has done more than enough to let Derek know that he trusts him with his life. Even when he’s Superman, Stiles still tries to protect him from danger. Which is endearing but also absolutely horrifying.

That’s why Derek needs to tell Stiles that he’s Superman to let Stiles know that Derek trusts him too even with his deepest secret. 

He hears Stiles before he sees them. Thankful for his super hearing, he hears Stiles coming down the road, singing along to whatever is playing on the radio. Getting up from the porch, he rushes back inside to see Talia pulling out the dish in the oven. Using super speed he grabs the hot tray from her hands and readies up the dishes, adding the final touches to the meal. Steak and curly fries. One of their favorite meals to have and a throwback to their first date.

“Well, someone’s in a hurry.” Talia looks at him, raised eyebrow, oven mitten hands resting on her hips. 

“Sorry,” Derek says sheepishly. “Stiles is down the road and I panicked… again.”

Talia shakes her head, chuckling at her son’s antics. She waves her arms telling him to go do what he needs to do to set up and that she’ll stall him until he’s ready. Derek gives her thanks and takes the dishes out to the barn. He sets the plates on the table and covers them with silver tops. 

He can hear Stiles’ car pull up into the driveway and his mother go to greet him. He messes with the utensils, making sure their perfectly aligned (they are, Derek has checked 30 times before). With one last satisfied look at the table, Derek fixes his suit, straightens his tie and goes to greet his boyfriend.

As he steps out of the barn, he sees his mother and boyfriend on the porch stairs in a quiet conversation. He can tell with the way Stiles is gesturing with his hands, that he’s telling his mother about his recent article about Superman and how he saved elementary kids from a flaming school bus. His mother is nodding along, trying to hide her knowing smile behind the drink she holds in her hands. He’s standing directly behind Stiles, his boyfriend oblivious to his presence as he gets to the part in his article where Superman put out the fire with his cold breath. He clears his throat.

Stiles whips around to him, hand clutching his heart. The spooked look quickly fades away into a big smile as Stiles realizes it’s him.

“We need to get a bell for you,” Stiles jests. “You keep sneaking up on me too easily.”

“Maybe you just need to be aware of your surroundings more.” Derek closes the space between them giving his boyfriend a brief kiss before turning to his mother. “We’re going to be in the barn, give a holler if you need help mom.” His mother rolls her eyes at him.

“I don’t think your boyfriend would appreciate the interruption,” she glances at Stiles.

“Please Mama Hale, I’d probably get here faster than slowpoke over here to come to your aid.” Stiles points at him over his shoulder. 

“Whatever you say Stiles,” Talia chuckles and begins to walk towards the tractor. “Well I’m going to take the tractor one last time around the property. I think I saw some posts that fell over earlier today.”

“Be careful Mama Hale!” Stiles shouts over the roar of the tractor’s engine. With a two finger salute, Talia drives off towards the field. 

As the sound fades, Derek grabs his boyfriend’s hand and begins to walk them towards the barn much to Stile’s confusion.

“I thought you said we were having dinner?”

“We are, but I felt like it would be better to have dinner where we always hide out during the holidays when we visit.” He grabs the door and pushes it open revealing the lavish and romantic setup. Stiles eyes widen in surprise, darting left and right taking the sight in. He lets go of Derek’s hands as he spins around, laughing at the fairy lights that dangle from the rafters. 

“Derek,” he says in awe, turning to where he’s leaning against the barn’s entrance. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thought you would like it,” Derek can’t keep the smile off his face. “After you decided to bombard our apartment with hanging lights, it seemed suitable for this dinner.”

He blushes at the look of love Stiles is sending his way. Straightening himself, he walks to Stiles and brings him to the table and pulls out the chair for him before sitting himself.

“So what’s on the menu tonight?” Stiles alight with curiosity. “It smells good whatever it is.”

He gestures at Stiles to open the lid on his place. He knows he did the right food when Stiles lets out a moan as he sees the steak and curly fries in front of him.

“Have I ever told you that I love you? Because I love you.”

“Maybe once or twice,” Derek grins. “Could get used to hearing it more.”

“Oh quiet you sap.”

They begin to eat their dinner, talking about their past days. Derek came out to the farm at the beginning of the week to prepare for this dinner and also help his mom around the farm. Stiles couldn’t join him as their boss was hounding him about finishing the Superman article. 

“Does Argent not know that my anniversary is this weekend?”

“Pretty sure everyone at the daily planet knows that it was this weekend. Seeing as how you wouldn’t shut up about it.”

Stiles continues on his rant about work, shoving curly fries in his mouth while Derek looks at him with fondness. It’s truly amazing what one is willing to put up with when they’re in love with someone. 

As they finish up their meal, Derek stands up and heads over to the cooler off to the side of the barn. He takes out the bottle of champagne and waves it at Stiles. He nods eagerly at the offering. Derek pops the bottle and pours them to glasses and brings them back to the table, Stiles saying his thanks as he passes off the glass to him.

They sit in comfortable silence, sipping on their respective champagne glasses. Now would be the perfect time for the reveal but something is holding him back. His nerves are getting the best of him. Thankfully Stiles breaks the silence before it consumes him.

“This was wonderful Derek,” he says, setting down his glass. A spark appears in his eyes. “Want to exchange gifts now?”

“Yeah sure.”

This is it. The moment he’s been planning for the past few weeks. His mother being the voice of reason while he panics about telling Stiles. He can do this. Stiles is not going to turn tail and run.

“How about you go first.” Stiles breaks him out of his panicked thoughts.

“What?” he squeaks out.

“You go first,” Stiles gestures at him. “You know I already have a letter for you, but I don’t know what you got for me. You were very good at hiding it. Seeing as how I couldn’t find anything in your typical hiding spots in the apartment.” 

“Of course you would snoop for it.” He rolls his eyes. “You really don’t know how to turn off that investigative reporter in you?”

Stiles doesn't take the bait like he normally does. Instead he just sits there waiting for him, a soft smile on his face. Derek lets out a breath.

“Okay, there’s something that I’ve been meaning to tell you,” he’s surprised he’s able to keep his voice level. “It’s been nagging at me since the beginning of our relationship and it’s not fair for me to keep it from you.”

Stiles sits up straight in his chair, his eyes beginning to look worried. 

“It’s not that I didn’t trust you.” He reaches across the table and grabs Stiles’ hand, giving it a squeeze. “I trust you with my life. I trust you more than anyone else on this planet.”

“I trust you too.” Stiles turns his hand and gives a reassuring squeeze back. Derek takes another deep breath.

“I’m-” he hesitates. “I’m-”

“Your?” Stiles drags out, leaning closer to Derek.

“I- I can’t do this,” Derek exclaims as he stands up and starts to pace. With his sudden movement he misses the distraught look that comes across his boyfriend’s face.

“What,” Stiles asks timidly, watching Derek pace back and forth with concern.

“I can’t do this, it’s not right. It’s not fair to you.” 

“I don’t understand Derek.” Stiles stands and walks towards him stopping his pacing. Stiles rests his hands on his shoulders and begins to gently rub them. “Hey, you’re scaring me, what’s going on? What’s not fair to me?”

Derek looks up at Stiles seeing the concern etched into his face, the tension set in his shoulders. He’s hit with the sudden realization of what he just said.

“I’m not breaking up with you!” Derek rushes out. “I would never-”

He closes the space between them and gives Stiles a kiss. 

“I would never,  _ never _ do that to you,” Derek cups Stiles’ face in his hands. “I would rather be thrown into the phantom zone and trapped there forever than break your heart.”

“The phantom zone?” Stiles questions. “What are you talking about Derek? That place is for super humans, I’d never let you go there. They’d have to strap me to a fucking tree before I’d let anyone take you away from me.” 

Derek looks at his boyfriend in stunned awe. He shakes his head, dropping his hands and huffing out a laugh.

“Never underestimate the stubbornness of a Stilinski, right?”

“You’re damn right.” Stiles smiles back and pats his shoulders. “Now you going to tell me what this is all about?”

“I’d rather show you,” Derek looks up at Stiles through his lashes. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Whatever makes you comfortable, Der.”

He’s going to marry the shit out of this man.

“Okay.” He grabs Stiles’ hands from his shoulders and puts them around his waist. “Hold onto my waist and step on my feet.”

“Is this some sort of fetish thing?” Stiles jests as does what he’s told. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ mid-section.

“No, Stiles.” He rolls his eyes. “And if anyone has fetishes in this relationship it’s you.”

“Lies, I know for a fact that you love my hands. You look at them too much for it to be normal.” Stiles too distracted by the banter doesn’t notice that Derek begins to lift them off the ground.   
  
“That’s because I’m trying to avoid getting smacked by them with how much you gesticulate.”   
  
“Okay, that’s fair I guess.” 

“Hey Stiles?” he asks. They haven’t looked away from each other. 

“Yes?” Stiles drawls out.

“I love you.” he sighs out. Eyes darting back and forth across his boyfriend’s face.

“I love you too.” Stiles closes his eyes and leans in giving him a kiss.

“Look down.”

“Look down?” Stiles opens his eyes and they wander downward to see that the ground is no longer there. He lets out a yelp and tightens his hold on Derek. “What?!”

Stiles doesn’t stop looking around as he takes in the fact that he and Derek are floating in the air about 10 feet off the ground. The fairy lights surround them as they hover there. Stiles looks back at Derek with a wild look on his face.

“A little warning next time!?” 

“It was the only way I could tell you without messing it up.” Derek admits a bit sheepishly as he begins to lower them towards the ground. As their feet touch the ground Stiles falls back and hunches over, hands on his knees. Derek begins to panic that it was too much. 

“Stiles?” he soothes, resting a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Stiles doesn’t respond. Instead he stands up and stares at Derek with a neutral look on his face. He reaches into his jacket’s pocket and takes out an envelope and hands it to Derek.

“What?”

“Take the letter Derek.” Stiles waves the white envelope in his face until he grabs it. “Read it.”

Derek looks back at Stiles with concern. This is not how he planned this to go. He expected Stiles to freak out and yell at him for keeping this secret from him. He goes to open it and sees a letter inside that he takes out.

_ Dear Derek, _

_ If you honestly think that I don’t know you’re Superman, you are a worse investigative reporter than I thought you were... _

Derek jerks his head up at Stiles who still has a neutral look to his face.

“Stiles I-”

“Keep reading. Keep whatever you need to say until you finish reading it.”

_ I understand why you kept it from me. I’m not mad.  _

_ Well that’s kind of a lie. I was mad at first that my boyfriend was keeping this from me. But the more I thought about it, the more I understood. It’s a pretty big secret to tell someone.  _ _ Then I realized, I didn’t care. I don’t care that you're Superman. You still come home to me. You could be making invincible babies with Wonder Woman right now but you’re not.  _

_ You’re with me. _

_ Yeah it scares me every time you’re on the news fighting the next big bad that comes to metropolis. It keeps me up at night when you don’t come home at times. And I know there’s been too many times where you find me passed out on the couch thinking I fell asleep watching TV when I was really waiting for you to come home safe. _

_ Know that I would never ask you to stop saving people, just like you eventually stopped asking me to sneak around and getting in trouble for the latest scoop. What you do is incredible and I’m proud of you.  _

_ I love you Derek. Freaky alien super powers and all. _

_ Yours always, _

_ Stiles _

_ P.S. I know that ass anywhere, anytime ;)  _

Derek barks out a laugh that’s more wet than it should be. He raises his hand to wipe the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He looks up at Stiles who no longer has a neutral look but a wide smile that lights up his entire face.

“This whole time?” he croaks out. Stiles steps forward and brushes more tears from his face.

“Not the whole time,” Stiles admits waving a hand. “I figured it out about 6 months into us dating. It took me a while to know that it was too soon for me to do anything and I didn’t want to put you in that kind of position. Not if I wanted you to stick around and not scare you away.”

“Six months?” he gets out. “Stiles that means you’ve kept my secret for-”

“For one year and four months.” Stiles finishes for him, the smile not leaving his face. “Give or take a few days.”

Derek huffs out a laugh and embraces Stiles into a tight hug his boyfriend gladly returns. He tucks his face into Stiles’ neck and just breaths.

“I was afraid.” he mumbles into the neck. “I was so afraid I was going to lose you and this whole time you knew.”

“I thought about confronting you.” Stiles says into his hair. “As time went on and you didn’t say anything I thought you were never going to tell me.”

“I wanted to. I wanted to, so bad.” Derek tightens his arms. “I can’t even begin to count on my hands how many times I came close to telling you in the past year alone.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles rubs a hand up and down his back. “I figured out you were going to tell me during our anniversary when you suggested having dinner at your family’s house.”

“That’s a pretty big guess, Stiles,” he huffs out a laugh. The tension in his shoulders eases at the gesture. “What if I didn’t tell you?”

Stiles stills his movements for a second before continuing again.

“Then that letter would have been in really poor taste.” Stiles mutters, leaning in tighter.

“You didn’t have a backup plan?”

“I was pretty positive you were going to tell me.”

“Stiles.”

“Well was I wrong?”

“No,” he admits, pulling his head back to look Stiles in the eyes. “You were right on the money. Like you normally are.”

“Can you repeat that again? This time into my phone? I want to make it my ringtone.”

“Stiles,” he laughs, kissing his boyfriend. The kiss is a bit awkward because neither of them can wipe the smiles off their faces. Derek raises one of his hands and cups Stiles’ face. Stiles leans into the touch, looking at him with so much love and adoration that Derek might burst from it.

“Marry me,” he sighs out. 

“What,” Stiles’ eyes widen as he takes in what he just said.

“Marry me, Stiles,” he says again. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the red velvet box. He turns it towards Stiles and opens the box. In the center the box is a gunmetal tungsten ring, with a blue stripe around the center. The inside of the ring is the same blue. 

The colors of Superman’s outfit.

Stiles looks at the ring and back at Derek. He repeats the movement a few times before he launches himself at Derek. A giddy laugh spilling out of his mouth as he wraps himself around Derek. 

“Yes!” Stiles exclaims. “Thousand times yes.”

Derek spins them around laughing along with him. Eventually he sets Stiles down and puts the ring on his finger. Neither of them can stop smiling. Their cheeks are going to be sore soon.

“So, my ass huh?” Derek eventually asks. Stiles’ smile turns into a shit eating grin.

“Of course. I have spent a lot of time staring at it these past few years.”

**Author's Note:**

> The [Engagement Ring](https://www.etsy.com/listing/573311029/gunmetal-tungsten-ring-blue-tungsten?gpla=1&gao=1&utm_campaign=shopping_us_YorksJewelryDesign_sfc_osa&utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_custom1=0&utm_content=15789766&gclid=Cj0KCQjw3qzzBRDnARIsAECmryrI540di1UHCoqJUkAFloW3_7ii-BwUeFSuQSmtdHimR7tHhOgpJJgaAkPgEALw_wcB)
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)


End file.
